


A Distraught in The Desert

by sokkaseyebrows



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, F/F, but kinda happy ending?, idk honestly, inspired by a love story, its one of my favourite historical stories, its sad, kinda not?, layla and majnun's story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokkaseyebrows/pseuds/sokkaseyebrows
Summary: Amaya was as tough as snowdrops; just like them, she could ignore all the cold and storms of winter and manage to bloom. She could shine with all of her beauty despite the bitterness of snow; but now her eyes were broken, and her face was filled with grief.Story of lovers who crossed the desert for each other.





	A Distraught in The Desert

‘Please,’ Amaya pleaded for the hundredth time, her hands shaking as she spoke. ‘Please, father, I love her.’

Miura looked at his daughter, it pained him to see Amaya, who always has been strong, in such sorrow. Amaya was as tough as snowdrops; just like them, she could ignore all the cold and storms of winter and manage to bloom. She could shine with all of her beauty despite the bitterness of snow; but now her eyes were broken, and her face was filled with grief.

Disappointment took over his whole body as he averted his gaze. He was disappointed in himself. If he couldn’t give his children the happiness they deserve, what kind of a father he would be? Could he even dare to call himself their father?

‘I’ll talk to Tolror.’ He didn’t have to look at Amaya to see her face lighting up. ‘I’m not promising any outcome,’ he quickly added. He knew he couldn’t give her hope only to take it back. He wore his leather boots, then left the house and headed to where Amaya’s lover, Janai, lived.

 

Miura ignored the unwelcoming feeling of his enemy’s house. _Tolror must be emotionally connected to his home,_ he thought. Regardless he knocked the door, and let himself in once a young boy, a servant, opened the door for him and started waiting for Tolror as he took off his coat made of sheepskin. To his luck, Miura didn’t have to wait too long.

“I know why you’re here, Miura,” Tolror’s voice, sharp and icier than the weather outside, came behind him, causing Miura to turn around. “Let me save your breath. My answer is no; I will not allow my daughter marry someone like yours.”

Like always, the arrogance in Tolror’s voice drove Miura insane but he was experienced enough to not let this man get on his nerves. He cut to the point immediately.

“They are young and in love, we all have been there before. We can’t just take our children’s peace away from them.”

“I love my daughter more than anything, but you know that I can’t let her marry someone who’s related to you, let alone _your_ daughter. Now stop wasting my time and leave.”

Miura wasn’t going to give up easily, even though he knew it was impossible to reach Tolror.

“For God’s sake, Tolror, they are not our property nor slave. We can’t decide what’s good for them anymore, they are old enough to decide on their own. They can make their own decisions. They already chose each other. We have no saying in this matter. Let them be their own person, instead of our daughters.”

“Listen, Miura, this is much bigger than them or us. Our families have never been in good terms. Our people have slaughtered each other for decades. And now you’re asking me to disrespect my ancestors and let their blood dry on the floor.”

“Tolror, I’m aware that our families have never got‒”

“ _’Got along’_ ” Tolror interrupted him with a mocking voice. “You make it sound so simple.”

“ _You_ make it sound so hard to‒”

“It _is_ hard, what is it that you don’t understa‒”

“Just let me finish!” Tolror was testing Miura’s patience. He hoped that he could leave the house without causing any trouble. “Both of our families have suffered throughout years. Both sides are equally responsible for that” Tolror opened his mouth to protest, but Miura didn’t let him and raised his voice a little. “But we can end this, for our daughters. This is the least we can do. I know no one can forget what the other side had done, but we can try to forgive. For our children. For two young women in love.” He took a deep breath, “Let’s end this cycle, for them. Let them be happy.”

For a brief moment Tolror seemed to consider the thought, leading Miura let his guard down and relieve. But nothing in this life was that easy.

“I have made up my mind, I cannot let my daughter be with yours. Now leave if you want to go back home in one piece.” His tone was as sharp as a knife, and as cold as a metal, which didn’t scare Miura, rather pissed him off. But he turned around, grabbed his coat, and headed to the door. He opened it, and waited for a moment before he spoke.

“Your daughter must be ashamed of calling you her father, someone who does his best to keep her unhappy.” His voice was calm when he stated the obvious. He then stepped outside to the snowing weather and to his surprise, Tolror didn’t follow him.

 

Once Miura arrived his house, he hesitated at the door. He knew Amaya was hoping for good news and this was crushing him inside. For a moment he thought of spending the night at a tavern, but he knew delaying the inevitable was pointless at this point. So he entered his house. He heard running footsteps when he took off his coat and boots.

“Welcome, father.” It was Sarai who spoke and next to her Amaya was standing. Her face was dry but her lashes were still wet, and her eyes and nose were red. She must have stopped crying just now. Miura took a few steps forward until he reached to Amaya and raised his hands. His hands hesitated for a moment in the air before he spoke, and both girls seemed to notice it. Realization started to show its traces on their faces.

“I’m sorry,” was all he could say. “I wish I could change his mind.”

Sarai looked at Amaya, who was now trying her best to hold back her cries. Her arms were folded, her nails probably digging them. She tightened her jaw, and looked down at her feet. Miura took one step forward and grabbed her by the shoulders before pulling her into a hug.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, even though he knew she couldn’t hear. “I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the story of Layla and Majnun. Quick summary to the story: Layla and Qays are two young people in love since their childhood. When Layla's mother finds out their relationships, she doesn't let them be together, since Qays doesn't come from a "good" family. She doesn't let them see each other, and Qays cannot bear being apart from his love. He slowly starts losing his mind, and is started being called Majnun by the town, meaning "driven insane" or "possessed".  
> After that incident Majnun goes to live in a desert in solidute. In the meantime Layla is forced to marry a man but she tells him that a genie is in love with her and therefore if he touches her, they both would be doomed. Mecnun hears about their marriage from his closest friend, Zayd, and sends Layla a letter filled with pain and complaint; and Layla tells him about her situation and reproaches him, saying he doesn't understand her.  
> Majnun keeps writing poems about her, and his love for years. He is desperate and longs for his love.  
> Years after Layla's husband dies and she goes back to her mother town. Some time passes with hesitation and she goes to the desert to find Majnun with all the courage she can find. She travels accross the desert and eventually finds him. But Majnun has now completely lost his sanity, and after all the time in desert, alone, he doesn't remember her face anymore. Majnun doesn't recognize her, and Layla goes back home, devastated.  
> After all the things she has been through, when Majnun doesn't recognize her, Layla becomes sick and she gets worse day by day; until the day she dies. Majnun finds about her death from Bedounins and crosses the desert to see if it is true. When he finds out that the news are true, he goes to her grave. He cries with grief and hugs where she lies, and gives his last breath on that spot.  
> After a while Majnun's loyal friend Zayd sees heavens in his dream, and in the gardens of heaven, there is a couple, happily living together.


End file.
